Behide the screen
by Markee
Summary: Chapter one yay! Well Hinata is having a surprise party and everyone is invtied, but what happens when someone contants Tenten via aim? Read to find out.
1. It Begins with Aim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I do own this great shampoo that makes your hair soft as a babies bottom. **

**Parings: **

**Hina/Naru**

**Shika/Tema**

**Chou/Ino**

**Sasu/Saku**

**Ten/Neji [[May change later in the story, depends on the reviews**

**Now on to the story yes?**

**Flashback**

_WeaponsMistress: Of course Naruto, I'll be there tomorrow for Hinata's surprise party._

_RamenxLoverxNextxHokage: That's great Tenten_

_WeaponsMistress: Naruto, Why is your screen name so long/_

_RamenxLoverxNextxHokage: Becoz I wanted it to b_

_WeaponsMistress: Why don't you use correct spelling?_

_RamenxLoverxNextxHokage: I'm sorry almighty Tenten-chan_

_WeaponsMistress: Never mind Naruto…_

_RamenxLoverxNextxHokage: Well I gtg bye, see you 2marrow_

_WeaponsMistress: Bye Naruto._

_RamenxLoverxNextxHokage has logged off._

**Present**

A loud beeping noise went off as a young seventeen year old girl hit the buzzer. When that didn't work she threw it against the lightly yellow colored wall, but lucky for her, she didn't throw it with all her strength and so it didn't break. The first thing the girl did was throw all of her pillows, panda bears, and her comforter onto the floor. She placed her badly tanned feet onto the wood floor as she walked slowly into her bathroom. She remembered that she had to go to Hinata's surprise party. '_This is going to be a long day.'_ She thought to herself as she closed the door to her bathroom. She looked around the bathroom admiring her painting job, painted light yellow with light blue thick stripes. She washed her clean light colored face, then she brushed her perfect white teeth, and then finished by washing her hands, and her nails. But of course she was never the girly type, she just like everything to be perfect. But, you couldn't call her a perfectionist. When she was around all her friends and just anyone in general she put up this font, where she was this young care free girl, with the contagious smile, yet that wasn't who she truly was. She looked back into her mirror and looked at her messy buns, and tugged at her hair ribbons and let her hair fall for the moment. Soon her hair was back up into her two perfect buns. She stared at herself disappointed; she couldn't do her hair the same way for Hinata's party.

She was wearing silk pink pajamas. A pink short sleeved shirt, which had pandas with huge smiles on them, and then same kind of pants. The girl in case you hadn't already caught on, is named Tenten. Tenten sighed as she walked into her room; she started to pick up her polka dot yellow and light blue comforter and starting to put it onto her bed. As she was doing so a little beeping sound went off allowing her to know she had a new instant message. She sighed as she finished putting her comforter onto her bed and making sure it was just right before she walked over to her computer.

"Who would im me this early?"Tenten asked herself as she sat onto her chair tuning on her monitor.

Lifechanged: Hello Tenten.

WeaponsMistress: Uh, who is this?

Lifechanged: Someone who is very close to you. Now are you going to Hinata's surprise party?

WeaponsMistress: That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. I'm going to ask again, who is this?

Lifechanged: So harsh Tenten, you're so much more different in person. I personally think I like this side of you better. Well see you around.

Lifechanged has logged off

Tenten moved from her computer as she walked back towards her mess on the floor. She put her pillows onto the bed and made sure they were perfect. Once she was sure it was perfect she placed her five panda bears onto the end of her bed facing her pillows. "I wonder who that was…" Tenten said as she sat on her bed, realizing that she had to start getting ready for Hinata's party.

**The chapter is now over!**

**Markee:** That was good right?

**Shino:** If you say so…

**Markee: **Now all people have to do is review and I'll put up chapter two.

**Shino: **YaY you… Now people review!

**Markee: **Aww you really do love me!

**Kiba: **Naw, I just paid him to do it.

**Shino: **$30 all mine..

**Markee:** Please review….

**Kiba: **You have nothing to say about that?

**Markee: **Nope, im depressed now.

**Shino: **I'll split the money with you

**Markee:** I'm all better now Got any questions? Just message me!


	2. Getting Ready For A Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I do own this bubble gum that I am chewing on. **

**Answers to reviews:**

Alaina/NejiTenTen4Ever: Well you do get to find out who it is, but don't soon. Hehehe, I doubt you know who it is because it is someone you would have never thought of. Mmmhmmm, or maybe you do know who it its.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

Tenten moved towards her closet and opened it. She had dresses from Ino, shirts from Sakura, pants from Hinata and shirts from Temari. Then she had a spot for her own clothes, and weapons were scattered all along the bottom of the closet. Tenten picked up her phone and dialed Sakura's cell phone number.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hi Sakura, its Tenten. Is Ino with you?"

"Oh hi Tenten, yes she is here."

"Good, so um… Are you guys ready for Hinata's party?"

"Yeah, Temari is with us too. We are all ready."

"Okay, well I need….."

Before Tenten could even finish her sentence Sakura hung up on the other end, and there was a loud banging on her door. '_I should have known.'_ Tenten thought to herself as she walked towards her door. She opened it to find two hyper girls and one calm one. Sakura and Ino went to her house, and headed right to her closet. Temari walked in after them, sitting on Tenten's bed. Tenten sighed and she shut her door, and followed them into her bedroom.

"So we were coming back from Hinata's house and we knew you would need help getting dressed." Sakura said as she started throwing clothes out of the closet, Ino helping her.

"Oh no, you guys didn't tell her about the party?" She asked worriedly as she sat on her bed next to Temari watching them destroy her closet.

"Of course not Ten, we told her it was a girls night out. So she went out to buy something and she shouldn't be back till around 5, so it is perfect. You worry to much Ten…" Temari said as she playfully pushed her.

They both watched the two girls make three piles. One pile was of not cute clothes, one of cute clothes, and one of weapons. Tenten smiled inwardly as she noticed that the weapons pile was five times bigger than the clothes piles put together.

"Tenten, why do you have some many weapons?"

Sakura asked as she walked towards her dresser, it was painted yellow and had light blue polka dots to match her comforter. Tenten shrugged at Sakura's question, mainly because she had told her so many times she didn't want to explain it, and because Sakura already knew the answer. Sakura opened the dresser to find all five of the drawers filled with weapons, and weapons only. She probably had every weapon you could think of, and if you told her one she didn't have she would surely get it in less than a week. Sakura went back to look at the cute pile of clothes.

"So Tenten, would you like to have a rematch?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face. Temari got up and walked into Tenten's bathroom as she waited for an answer. She was wearing a simple beige short sleeved shirt, which fit her in the right places, and light blue jean shorts. Tenten and Temari had fought ten times in total, and out of the ten Tenten had won three. True she was getting better, but Temari still had an advantage over her.

"Sure Temari as soon as I have some free time." Tenten said with a slight laugh. That was the same answer that Tenten would always give. And within a week they would be off to start their battle.

Ino and Sakura fought over what would look the best on Tenten. Soon when Temari walked out of the bathroom and sat on Tenten's bed, Ino and Sakura pulled Tenten into the bathroom. They threw her clothes in the bathroom, and then locked her in the bathroom, till she was done changing. Tenten sighed as she slowly changed into the outfit they had given her. She was too busy thinking about if Hinata had figured out about her party, to actually see what she was putting on. She quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure she was fully dressed before she opened the door. Ino and Sakura were already evaluating her before she had a chance to even step out of the bathroom. Ino and Sakura held each other almost crying, and Temari just smiled.

"You look so different. Just stunning Tenten, just stunning!" Both Ino and Sakura squealed.

"You look nice Tenten." Temari said with a smile, she would reduce herself to giggling and holding each other in happiness.

"Thanks guys..." Tenten looked in the mirror of the bathroom. She was wearing a white shirt that if her in all the right places. It was designed with blue and green weapons on it. Her shirt fell just below her bottom. It had been a birthday present from Ino, who said it would look great on her, and it actually did. It had two inch think sleeves on her shoulders, which had one big black button on each side, down towards the end of her shoulders. She wore tight black leggings that ended four inches above her knees, and were black. She smiled at herself in the mirror knowing she would never have picked something like she was wearing out by herself and would have never thought of wearing it. She walked out of the bathroom looking at the three other girls.

"I guess it is okay." Tenten said letting the girls know that she approved of the outfit. She looked around her room and saw that the clothes and weapons had been put back into her closet, but it wasn't the same way she had to have it. She smiled as she saw that they had tried to put it back the same way it was, but she could see a lot of mistakes that she would have to fix later after the party. She looked at Sakura who was wearing a tight pink shirt that was sleeveless, with dark blue skinny jeans. She then looked at Ino seeing that she was wearing a purple top that had little hearts that looked like polka dots from far away, with midnight blue jeans on. She thought that she was a little over dressed, but didn't want to say anything about it because Sakura and Ino would have a big fight blaming each other for her not liking it, and Tenten liked to keep the peace between them, at least when she could.

Tenten walked towards the door thinking that they were leaving; she quickly glanced at the clock seeing that it was already 3'o clock. Ino and Sakura pulled her onto the bed as they started to get out all of the hair products they had brought, which was a lot.

"Damn, I was hoping you would forget about my hair. It's not fair; you guys still have the same hairstyles." Tenten complained as they started undoing her hair. Soon it had been an hour and they couldn't decide on a hair style so they allowed her to keep it in her usual two bun style. They put two blue and green ribbons in her hair to make it more stylish. They added two weapons barrettes, towards the front of her hair where everyone could see them. By the time they finished it was already 4'o clock. Tenten sighed as she pushed Sakura, Ino and Temari out of her house and locked the door behind her.

"Okay lets go to Hinata's house, we are already late for her party." Tenten said as she starting walking fast to get to Hinata's.

"Yes master Tenten…" All three girls said at the same time as they jogged to catch up to Tenten.

Soon they got to her house. Everyone was rushing and looking for a place to hide, that no one even noticed the four girls walk into the house that is except Naruto.

"Guys, hurry up and hide, Hinata will be here any moment!!" Naruto said, as hyper as ever.

The girls shook their heads and hided behind the couch and waited as Naruto turned off the lights. Soon they herd foot steps and then a light turned on. Suddenly everyone popped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" to the birthday girl. Not expecting anyone to come out when she turned on the light, poor Hinata turned red, and fainted.

* * *

**Markee:** I was very disappointed with my last chapter. I didn't expect it to be that short.

**Naruto:** Like this is any longer!

**Markee: **Well you're not going to be at the end of my chapters!!

**Naruto:** No!! Please review! Four reviews and then Markee will update, and allow me to be at the end of her chapters!

**Markee: **What? I am not just Markee, I am Master Markee!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Kiba: **Crazy old lady…

**Markee:** I am not old... Gosh you're so mean, that is why no body wants to be with you!!

**Kiba:** I will steal Hinata from Naruto one day!

**Markee:** You do that…

**Naruto:** Oh great Master Markee, may I please beat Kiba, he seems to think he can take my lady, and that is just wrong...

**Markee: **Go ahead!

**Kiba: **That is not fair! Please review!

-Kiba and Naruto run off to fight-

**Markee:** Um want some ice cream?

**Ranma:** Yah!

**Markee: **YaY! You're paying!


End file.
